1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove which is worn during an exercise such as a ski, snowboard, bicycle, motorcycle, mountain climbing, etc. and a certain work, and in particular to an inner cloth for a glove which is inserted between a lining material directly contacting with a user's skin and an outer skin exposed to the outside and includes a certain connection member for thereby being fixed together with a lining material and an outer skin based on a sewing operation, so that it is possible to implement good moisture penetration, anti-cold, and waterproof functions.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a glove used for an exercise such as a ski, snowboard, motorcycle, etc. must have an anti-cold and/or good moisture penetration and/or waterproof function. In order to implement the above functions, a coating operation is performed with respect to an outer cloth of the glove for thereby obtaining a desired good moisture penetration and waterproof function. Recently, an inner cloth like a functional source cloth is included in the interior of the glove, so that the glove has a good moisture penetration and waterproof function.
The above inner cloth used for the glove is formed of a source material of a smooth synthetic resin. Since the outer surface of the source material is sleek, the source material is not easily contacted, so that the source material separates the lining material and the outer skin. Therefore, in order to overcome the above problems, the inner cloth is inserted between the lining material and the outer skin, and then the lining material, outer skin and inner cloth are sewed together, so that the lining material and outer skin are connected with the inner cloth.
However, a certain hole may be formed in the inner cloth connected between the outer skin and the lining material by a needle during a sewing operation. Therefore, the glove including the inner cloth has a low waterproof function due to the sewing operation. In addition, it is difficult to fabricate the above glove.
According to the Korean Patent Laid-open No. 1996-0003624(Laid-open date: Feb. 23, 1996, Title: Waterproof for sports and a method for fabricating an inner glove having a waterproof function) and the Korean Utility Model No. 20-0171574(Issue date: Mar. 15, 2000, Title: Glove for ski), there are provided methods for connecting an inner cloth and an outer skin and/or a lining material by applying an adhesive on the outer skin and/or lining material.
However, in the method in which the adhesive is used, it is difficult to implement a process for applying an adhesive on the lining material or outer skin. The reliability of an adhesive force is low. Therefore, the method using the adhesive increases an error ratio for fabricating the glove, and the fabrication process of the glove is complicated.